


untuk kamu yang mungkin lelah akan jahatnya dunia

by starsliz



Series: Harapan adalah candu [2]
Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: M/M, Tempat penampungan tulisan singkat Jen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsliz/pseuds/starsliz
Summary: Sancaka dan Awang.(mungkin dan lainnya, namun dunia serasa hanya milik aku dan kamu)





	untuk kamu yang mungkin lelah akan jahatnya dunia

Godam, a weak hero that he is right now, is on his knees. It's raining, and there are a lot of thunder striking down around him, making him even weaker than he already is. Who would've thought; out of all the things in this world that weakens Godam, it has to be the light of lightning.

(— and out of all things, lightning is apparently the power that his enemy holds.)

Someone is walking towards him, quiet steps but Awang could still hear them somehow. He cracked open an eye, the rain bluring his vision but he sees. Awang knows exactly who's approaching him, and something inside his chest _burns_.

_Sancaka_, that little brat who's not so brat now, apparently. Sancaka, the pure and innocent kid Awang knew that he was, is now a guy who looks like he's seen hell on a daily basis. Although still unclear, Awang swore the lines on the younger's neck isn't a line that the rain would make on someone's body. It's a scar, and it's a scary tale written on Sancaka's skin.

_Pengkor_, Awang thinks. _He's so gonna kill him_, fuck whatever Father of all Truth would say or do. He needs to go — no one who does this on Sancaka deserves to live. No one. Awang will make sure of that.

The steps stopped, but the rain is still going on strong and the thunder is still roaring. Awang could feel cold fingers touching the side of his face, tracing the line of scar Awang has there. A second later, the same fingers wrapped themself around his wet hair and pull his head backwards.

"Why, Sancaka —" Awang chokes out. His eyes burns. "Why _him_?"

Sancaka stops, for only a second, before he tightens the hold he got on Awang's hair.

"Why not _him_, more of a fitting question, don't you think?" Sancaka said, just a few inches away from Awang's cold lips. "He's the only one who didn't leave me. Unlike Kurniati Dewi," Awang's heart stops at the pause Sancaka puts after saying out his mother's name.

When the next sentence slip past Sancaka's lips, Awang's world fell apart.

"_and you, Awang_"


End file.
